familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Life of the Party
Life of the Party is the eighteenth episode of the second season from the television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on February 8, 1991. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written by Janet Lynne Jackson. Plot Steve teaches everyone how to "Do the Urkel" at Maxine's rooftop party, but the party may be his last when Willie Fuffner spikes the punch with whiskey as revenge for humiliating him in the Coach Redding-forced boxing match in Requiem for an Urkel. An intoxicated Urkel soon tumbles from the rooftop, and is clinging to dear life. Rachel ends up risking her life to try to save Steve's, while Fuffner and his pal, Waldo, end up in juvenile hall. Meanwhile, the Winslows are trying to decide what their one-week vacation will be, and Harriette decides to take Carl's idea to go to Lake Geneva, Wisconsin. Synopsis Carl wants to go to Lake Geneva, Wisconsin for the family's vacation. Many refuse because they believe he is just being a cheapskate like he always is. Eddie points out that the family wants to go to Disney World because they want to have some fun there and thinks Carl's choice to go to Lake Geneva is so boring. This makes him have a hissy fit over how the family doesn't care about his opinions. Resident school bully, Willie Fuffner is still sore over his ill-fated boxing match in "Requiem for an Urkel" and is still convinced Laura likes him. He and Waldo decide to crash Maxine's rooftop party, where Urkel is a guest. No one is dancing, since they're intrested in getting drunk with Waldo's booze he hid in his trench coat. Steve decides he needs to break the ice and lift the party up by showing the guests the "Urkel Dance". He asks his buddy, Harvey Garvey to crank up the music. Urkel wows and impresses the fellow party-goers with his performance of "The Urkel." The only one who wasn't impressed is Willie. Irate and humiliated over the fact that Steve embarrassed him again, he grabs a mini vodka bottle on the table to spike his drink. Waldo asks why he's doing that, which offends him. Willie mentions Urkel embarrassed him again, only they're at the party and wants him to pay up. Waldo mentions that he humiliates him everyday, which embarrasses Fuffner. Willie reminds him that it was just because he was his friend but Steve is his enemy. Sure enough, Urkel samples some and it isn't long before he's very drunk! The fun of watching a drunken Urkel stagger about and babble incoherently quickly ends when he falls over a high ledge and is hanging on for dear life onto a concrete ledge. A scared Rachel (who has catered the party and is serving as chaperone) must pull him to safety. She later admits she never has practiced tightrope walking but she succeeds in rescuing Urkel. After the party ends, the two cops had arrested Willie and Waldo and they ask for the booze. Fuffner denies hiding any alcohol at the party. However, Faldo's loose lips in confessing to the crime by hiding it his trench coat, angers Willie. A disgusted Laura tells off an unapologetic Fuffner that it isn't funny and cool to let Steve look like a fool while he was drunk and hiding a mini-bar in his coat was low and dangerous on his part since her friend could've died because of him. The cops agree and also mentions that it's also against the law and escorts both Willie and Waldo to the door. They tell the boys that they're heading to juvenile hall until their parents pick them up. Willie asks if they can make one phone call to their parents and the cops agree. Waldo stops for a moment and asks if it can be a 976 number(porn number prefixes). This causes a humiliated, Willie to grab his foolish sidekick and force him to walk. At the Winslow home, Carl continues to have a big fit that no one will consider his wishes to go to Lake Geneva for the family's vacation trip. However, Harriette reprimands him for being such a big baby and asks him to see their family trip this time. Carl feels bad when he finds out that they already had made reservations to go to Lake Geneva. He later apologizes for his rude behavior because the family has listened to his wishes. The next day, Carl helps Steve with his hangover. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Cameo * Larenz Tate as Willie Fuffner * Robert Balderson as Cop Trivia * Eddie and Richie only appear in the cold open of the episode. * On ABC Family reruns, the "Hell" part of "Hellhole" is edited out. * Harvey Garvey is also the name of a minor Power Rangers character (played by Kim Strauss) * In the opening scene where the family is arguing where to go on vacation, one of the suggestions is Disney World. The family would later go to Disney World in the season 6 episode "We're Going to Disney World." * Steve will perform ”The Urkel” again in the Step by Step episode “The Dance”. * Shawn Harrison and Larenz Tate were both offered contracts to join the show. However, only Harrison accepted and his character became an all around good guy who became friends with Urkel, Laura and Eddie. Goofs * After Rachel steps off of Urkel's fingers, we see her mouth, "Sorry," but no sound comes out. * When Carl gives Urkel the glass of "hangover cure," the level of liquid changes between shots. Quotes : Cop: [Searching Willie and Waldo] Ok, where did you hide the booze? : Willie: I don't know what you're talking about, officer. : Waldo: [reveals his empty jacket] He meant the booze that came out of my jacket. : [Willie is upset at Waldo as Laura shows up to the crime. She informs Maxine that Steve is safe and Rachel has just taken him home] : Willie: See officer, everything is fine. We were just having a little fun : Laura: Fun? Steve could've been killed. : Willie: But he wasn't, so chill out ok. : Laura: You just don't get it, do you. You think it's cool to come to a party with a mini bar in your coat. You think it's funny to spike somebody's punch and watch them act like a fool. Well it's not cool. It's not funny, it's dangerous. : Cop: It's also against the law. : [He and his partner grabs Willie and Waldo] : Waldo: Where are we going, Willie? : Willie: Jail, I guess. : Cop: You're going to Juvenile Hall until your parents can pick you up. : Willie: Do we get a call? : Cop: One call. : Waldo: Can it be a 976 number? : [Willie grabs Waldo and takes him with the cops who arrested them] ---- : Urkel: [Drunkenly] I'm the pife of the larty! ---- : Urkel: To be quite honest, Fuffner; I'd written you off as being incorrigible. : Willie: What did he say? : Waldo: He called you a gerbil. ---- : Urkel: Aaah! Aaaah! : Rachel: It's okay, Steve. I'm here. : Urkel: I know! You're standing on my finger! ---- : Urkel: Rachel, what are you doing? : Rachel: Tightrope walking. : Urkel: Do you know how to do that? : Rachel: ...No. ---- :is embarrassed again that Urkel has become the life of the party with the Urkel Dance and grabs small vodka bottle. :Waldo: What'cha doing Willie? :Willie: I'm gonna get Urkel! :Waldo: Why do you want to do that, Willie? :Willie: Because he humiliated me! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Season Two